


Photobomb

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Instastories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: “If Dan moves over to the table towards the end and accidentally slips into frame, well that’s just fine. If people see that he’s with Phil’s family this close to Christmas and make their own assumptions about what that might mean, then so be it”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	Photobomb

**2017**

The Lester’s have always been lovely. Always been exceptionally warm to Dan ever since the beginning, but this year he feels like he’s really coming into his own. He feels like he’s actually a part of it now and not just a welcome guest. 

Maybe it was his first Florida trip in the spring, or the that long talk he and Kathryn had during a particularly rough night of withdrawals from his meds. Maybe it was him and Cornelia teaching each other little songs on the piano in their new flat and bonding over their love of music. 

Cornelia has always belonged. She fit right in to their tight knit circle with an ease that gave the younger version of Dan a new and exciting thing to feel wildly insecure about. Her kindness took a lot of the sting away though. It’s hard not to fall head over heels for her, and she always made a point to include him as much as possible. 

They trust each other now. She’s as much a big sister as he could ever hope to have. Always empathetic and understanding of his situation in a way most people just don’t get. 

So when he comes to her one night on the Isle asking for a favor while the others are busy saying goodbye to distant relatives, he knows she’ll listen. 

It’s a constant conversation he and Phil have had for years; what they’re comfortable with, what the next barrier is, what they are and aren’t ready to share with the world. At this point he should just get ‘glass closet’ tattooed on his damn forehead. 

But he’s ready for more.

He explains, stumbling over his words, almost defensive. It’s complicated. It’s scary. But he’s ready to be seen just a little more. 

“I want people to know we’re together. Just...I can’t tell them yet, you know? I’m not ready to handle all that it entails.”

She just smiles and nods as he rambles about expectations versus realities and why they can’t do this themselves because it crosses a line they’ve created to protect themselves. 

“But it’s not him.” He feels like he needs to preface that. As if there would ever be a part of her that would judge him. Like she isn’t painfully aware of how smitten Dan is. “I love him. I’m not ashamed o-“

She interrupts before he can spiral. “I know. It’s okay. You’re okay. It sounds like a good plan if I’m honest.”

“It’s just hard.” He picks at the loose string on the sofa. 

“I won’t pretend I know what it feels like, but I’ll help in whatever way I can.”

Like a subconscious reaction, he pulls her into a hug. He doesn’t even know why, he just wants to thank her and this seems like the best way. Maybe Phil has rubbed off on him more than he’d like to admit. To her credit, she just leans in and embraces him back. She’s accustomed enough to her own tactile Lester to not be thrown off by the occasional tackle. 

“So if you ever like...accidentally get us in the background...you know...” Why is he so awkward at this? 

“Understood.” Her voice is dripping in sincerity and she gives him a warm smile that already makes him feel lighter. 

*

Kath had kicked them out of the house for a minimum of 2 hours. Something about needing peace to work on her holiday feast, but more than likely it was just an excuse to get Phil out from under her and his grabby hands away from sneaking food.

Martyn had suggested a pub down the road. 

Two pints of weak beer he can only describe as ‘horrifically heterosexual’ later, he feels good. This place is homely, and aside from their lack of fruity cocktails (Phil is adamant it should be illegal not to offer at least one sugary monstrously) he’s having a good time. There's even a dart board that Martyn has been eyeing. 

It seems like a perfect opportunity to test some boundaries. He gives Cornelia a look and a nod as she gets up to take her turn. 

She takes her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Martyn. 

“Mooken, get a shot of me kicking your ass!” 

If Dan moves over to the table towards the end and accidentally slips into frame, well that’s just fine. If people see that he’s with Phil’s family this close to Christmas and make their own assumptions about what that might mean, then so be it.

“Oh uhhh let’s do another one. Dan, you were kind of in shot there.” Martyn stands over to the side more like he’s setting up another angle. 

Before Cornelia can turn him down, Dan pipes up. “Actually, that’s fine.” Martyn gives him a look that is part shocked and part concerned. “Post it when we get back.”

He already feels more free. 

*

**2020**

It’s almost poetic that Cornelia was born on Valentine’s Day. She’s a fiery ball of love and all things beautiful as she glides her way around the room, stopping to chat with the friends and family gathered to celebrate her in the middle of her lounge. 

Things are miles away from where they were last year. Valentine’s hurts just a little less this time round. Maybe it’s the atmosphere, gaudy pink and red decorations hanging from every crevice, but Dan is feeling particularly loved up tonight. 

Phil looks incredible. He always does, but tonight he’s oozing that particular brand of confidence that’s becoming a more common occurrence lately. The kind that comes from security in who you are. He’s apparently feeling quite brave too as he slips his hand around Dan’s waist while Martyn drabs on about some rare vinyl he’d gotten Corn. 

Maybe Dan is feeling a little brave too. They get to be a normal couple just like every other couple here for once. Nothing to hide. It’s nice. 

Dan meets Cornelia’s eye as she finishes posing for a selfie. They share a look and he gives her a wink. A silent confirmation that yes,this is what he wants. He’s ready. They’ve done this enough times now that she knows without a word what to do. 

She poses the camera towards the end of the room, slowly making her way across, then subtly slowing down even more as she gets to Dan, Phil, and Martyn. 

Phil still has his hand around his waist and Dan has situated his head on his shoulder. They’re still in casual conversation, Dan making a point to not look at the camera despite the slight giddiness bubbling in his chest. 

One day they’ll do this by themselves. One day he won’t need his sister in law to ease him into the kind of public causal intimacy where the people who want it most can see. 

For now, this is good. It’s not scary anymore. It’s a little reminder that the stress and hundreds of black hole spirals he went through over the past couple of years were worth it in the end.

He can’t help but think about other new first steps yet to come. The hope that certain future projects will lead to red carpet walks hand in hand. Introducing the audience to the newest member of their little family, whether it be four legged or two finned. 

His phone goes off in his pocket as the notification hits. He’s been tagged in an instastory. He’ll show Phil later as a surprise. He’s gone along with this whole thing far better than Dan anticipated. He thinks deep down Phil might actually enjoy it more than him. 

Corn goes to join their group, slotting herself next to Mar. They laugh and make jokes. Her voice is melodic as she chides them for being tucked away in the corner yet again. 

He’s eternally grateful for his big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/190797613616/photobomb-g-1k-summary-if-dan-moves-over-to-the) :)


End file.
